A software product is typically provided with a user manual to instruct a user on proper usage of the software product. Enterprise software products in particular are complicated and include complex requirements and workflows, which have a steep learning curve. In some cases, software training is provided to users in the form of hands-on instruction with the software product. In this case, the users may be guided through practice exercises in order to learn how to properly use the features of the software product.